


Join in?

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The note in your hand said to meet here, you had stopped just outside the door. You're just about to knock when you notice new writing form on the paper. "Come join in"





	Join in?

The note in your hand said to meet here, you had stopped just outside the door, you weren't sure why you were supposed to be here but you had a clue from the look Asra gave you when he handed you the note. the note had both Julian and Asra's handwriting on it.  You're just about to knock when you notice new writing form on the paper. "Come join in." You take a moment to think, is this really happening? Am I really doing this tonight? You take a deep breath and turn the knob and step in before freezing, before you is a scene you could only have dreamed of before. Asra is standing over Julian who was on his knees, his clothes gone save for his pants. Julian's neck is adorned with an ornate collar, a golden leash Lies in Asra's hand. Julian is catching his breath, Asra leans down and whispers in a harsh tone to Julian, whose eyes close as a groan escapes his lips followed by a desperately whispered "please". Asra turns to you and motions for you to enter. He's fully dressed, though his pants are unbuckled. The door shuts and locks itself behind you, you step closer to the two, trying to appear confident but you only manage to look lost and confused. Asra's laughter breaks you away from your thoughts "come join in" he repeats the note ; his tone is bright, contrasting the the voice he was just using with the doctor. You oblige, coming to stand in front of Asra.  "now. What will you be good as?" He looks you over, you look confused and he hums then speaks in a slightly lower tone "you may join by my side..." his eyes sweep over you again and his tone changes back to the one he was using with Julian " or you may join him at my feet." You look between the two, both options tempt you, but Julian's fate seemed the most tempting to you, you take in a slow breath and look to Julian before walking to stand by him. Asra looks slightly surprised, but grins nonetheless. "Julian!" he commands "help them out of their clothing." Your face turns bright red as Julian stands and stands in front of you, his face just as red as yours, shaky hands steadying as he starts slowly undoing the buttons of your shirt. Asra crosses his arms and watches, his expression hard to read. "Don't keep me waiting" Asra growls, Julian's eyes meet yours, his eyes flash with excitement and he finishes unbuttoning. He pulls the shirt off of you before taking your chin in his hand to lean in and kiss you. Your arms wrap around him and he pulls you in close before you hear Asra clear his throat impatiently "all the clothing." Julian turns and glares at Asra for a moment, then kneels down and begins taking off your pants "yes, master" he says in a teasing voice before he helps you step out of your pants and underwear, Asra grimaces. You raise  an eyebrow at them, master? was he joking? He begins to stand back up "I like to annoy him." He leans back in to kiss you again, you feel Asra's eyes on you Julian trails kisses down to your neck when suddenly he's pulled back by the collar "that's enough." Asra comes to stand before you, he reaches to brush your hair from your face, then kisses you. His movements are slow, precise, you shiver as one hand tangles into your hair and he deepens the kiss before having you tilt your head to the side as he begins to kiss, then bite, then suck at your neck. Red and purple marks appear as he works, your knees start to feel weak as you bite back a moan. He pulls away and looks into your eyes for a moment before moving his hand from your hair to the side of your face, you lean in and your hands move to his shirt, undoing a few buttons. He grabs your wrists when you try to pull his shirt off "not yet" he lets go of your wrists and then looks you over "you're so beautiful" he circles you as he continues looking, humming as if deep in thought "what would you look best in?" His hands are on you again, this time he stands behind you. "Nobody could deny how beautiful you look right now, but what if I had you wearing a collar like him?" You glance over to Julian who, despite looking left out was biting his lip as Asra spoke "hmm, you'd look delicious chained in gold" his hands press against you as you roll your hips into his touch. "P-please" your voice is barely a whisper as Asras hand presses harder against you. He chuckles and takes his hand away, you whine in frustration "you did  choose Julian's position rather than mine." He is standing in front of you again, this time with a leash and collar similar to Julian's in his hands "and if you want to be treated like him, you should be dressed like him, shouldn't you?" you bite your lip and nod blushing again, he steps forward and clasps the collar around your neck, pressing kisses along your jawline before standing back to look you over once again.   He quickly turns to Julian, leaving you wanting. You run your fingers along the collar, unsure of what to do as you watch Asra pull Julian closer, his hand pressing and rubbing against the front of Julian's pants, Julian whines and tilts his head back as Asra hooks his fingers through his collar.  "I've hardly touched you and you're already so hard" Asra's hand works at Julian's belt then slips in to his pants, Julian bites his lip and tries to hold back a moan. "Don't be shy" Asra slows his hand's motions and rolls his hips against Julian's, his voice drops to a barely audible whisper "I'm just as nervous as the both of you." he places a kiss on Julian's collarbone then tugs his pants down, Julian wastes no time in stepping out of them. He reaches to wrap a hand around himself and Asra grabs his wrist, nails digging in harshly, Julian looks like he's about to melt. "If you can't restrain yourself..." Asra yanks on his collar, pulling him close and looking into his eyes "I may just have to tie you up." Julian's breath hitches and he lets out a moan as Asra grinds harder against him. You look on for a moment before giving in and touching yourself. Asra glances back at you and smirks before turning back to Julian "So selfish, Ilya. Touching yourself before thinking about what they need." He traces patterns along Julian's chest with his fingers, a knee sliding up between Julian's legs. Julian moans again, grinding against Asra "I'm sorry" he offers as he tries his best to actually look sorry and failing. You gather a bit of courage and speak up "how cruel of you, master. We are laid bare before you, yet you still hide yourself from us." You come to stand beside Julian. Asra pulls his knee away from Julian, his grip leaving his collar. Julian looks at you, eyebrows raised before his expression changes to a grin "yes, why don't you at least take off your shirt?" He leans forward, playing with the collar of Asra's shirt. Asra fixes his eyes on you as Julian pulls his shirt off his shoulders. He reaches out and grabs your collar pulling you toward him, gentler with you than Julian. You press close to him and tug at the waistband of his pants, holding his gaze as you sink to your knees, Asra letting his fingers slip from your collar as you toss his pants to your side, Running a hand along his thigh, grazing against his folds, your fingers curl briefly before you draw your hand away. You stand back up and look over your shoulder towards the bed then back at Asra before you begin to walk to the bed. You make it a few steps before there is a tug at the leash, Asra walks to you, Julian trailing close behind. Asra picks you up, you wrap your legs around his waist and kiss him. He carries you to the bed and lays you down, Julian follows and sits beside you. Asra straddles your lap, unhooking the leashes from your and Julian's collars "let's get these out of my way" he sets them down beside the bed. He leans forward and starts kissing your neck again, slowly rolling his hips against yours, you draw a knee up to press yourself harder against him, wrapping your arms around him as his breathing quickens. He pulls away and sits back up to bring Julian in close, bringing his hand to palm at his erection. Julian picks Asra up off your lap, ignoring your groan of frustration, Asra rubs at his clit for a moment before spreading himself and sinking onto Julian's cock, slowly moving up and down. "You've been so patient." Asra murmurs, holding his speed steady "Do you think you have enough energy left for the both of us?" Asra's voice is pleading, desperate. Julian nods "don't worry." He brings his hips up to meet with Asra's, they work in tandem as Julian leans in to bite and suck at Asra's neck, his moans muffled. Asra begins to pick up his speed, any control he had left was gone as he dug his nails into Julian's shoulders his back arching as he nears his orgasm. You rub at yourself and bite your lip, trying to patiently await your turn. Asra gives one last roll of his hips as his legs wrap tightly around Julian, who seemed close to the edge as well. Asra cries out Julian's name as he loses his rhythm as Julian moans one last time , before Asra slumps against his chest and catching his breath. 

Julian kisses Asra and lays him down before turning to you. "Ready?" He wipes a bit of sweat from his brow and you nod, he picks you up into his lap and kisses your chest, running his hands along your sides "I'm glad you decided to join." He whispers before sliding into you. He starts slow, kissing and nipping along your neck and chest, careful to avoid what had already been bruised. You work in time with him and rock your hips as he picks up speed, a hand rubbing against you as you start to moan and drag your nails across his back. "Please" you whine as you draw him in closer, he goes faster leaning forward until your back meets with the bed, your legs wrapping around him as you lose balance. He moves fast and rough, bringing you close to your edge quickly. You lean your head back as he pins his hands on either side of your head, you feel the heat in your stomach build until finally, right after him, you reach release. He pulls out, panting, his eyes come back into focus and he gives you one last kiss on the lips before you and him lay on either side of Asra, who runs his fingers through your hair. "Was I too mean?" He asks softly and Julian laughs "no, you could even stand to be a bit rougher." He kisses Asra's cheek and settles his head against his chest. You nod in agreement and mirror Julian, letting yourself relax and drift off to sleep. Asra and Julian are soon to follow.   
You wake up nestled against Julian, Asra missing. A tray of breakfast sat on the bedside table with a note "had to leave on a short trip. Join us again?" You and Julian read the note and sigh "that's just who he is." You lament, Julian nodding "at least he promised a next time?" He offers as he pulls you in close and kisses you before  the two of you go back to sleep.


End file.
